Arranged Marriage
by AJ Grace
Summary: The nine princes of Sicyon are betrothed to the nine princesses of Athens. The princes go to visit the princesses to get to know them. They are marrying complete strangers, after all. Percabeth Thalico Leyna Jasper Tratie and Beckalina. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Brook here. I am writing a story about Ancient Greece and all of our favorite couples! Kind of. So, I'm going to give it a shot! **

**Couples in this story: Percabeth Thalico Tratie Leyna Jasper Gruniper Beckalina and Clarisse x Chris**

**Percy's POV**

I had just recently turned 18, so I honestly wasn't ready for the news my parents had given me and my seven brothers today.

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten back from the beach where I had been surfing without any of my brothers, which didn't happen very often. Jason and Leo were in the game room playing Call Of Duty, Chris, Beckendorf, and Travis were pranking Leo's room, and Grover and Nico were out in the garage working on their cars. _

_I walked into my room and put on some clean, not wet, clothes. I walked back out to the garage where Nico and Grover were. "Hey guys, have you noticed how weird mom and dad have been acting lately?" I asked them. Grover just shrugged while Nico said, "It seems like they have something important to tell us, but they have to wait till a certain time to do it." I looked at him in surprise. Since when had he become so deep, or wise? Eh, whatever. _

_Just then, my dad's main servant, Jack, walked in and said that our parents wanted us in the throne room. Oh yeah, didn't I tell tell you? My family is royalty, but that's not super important right now._

_Grover, Nico and I walked down to the throne room, where the rest of my brothers and parents, Poseidon and and Sally Jackson, were already seated. _

_"Boys, your father and I wanted to tell you something very important, but I don't want you too freak out. There's nothing you can so to change our decision, but try and be happy about it." My dad cut in. "What your mother means to say is that you are all getting married. There, I said it." _

_That knowledge sank into my mind. "What!" Each and very one of us screeched. _

_End of Flashback_

I was still in shock, and so was everybody else. Our mom handed each of us a packet about our bride-to-be, and told us that we could go to the game room to read them.

So we were sitting in the game room, wondering what to do. "Well," Nico said, breaking the silence, "Should we read them?" We all looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, I nominate Leo to go first," He said. We all grinned and agreed, except for Leo.

He just signed in defeat and took the papers paperwork of the envelope. He started to read-

Name: Reyna Chase, 16

Parents: Frederick and Athena Chase

Looks Like: Dark Brown hair, Onyx black eyes, 5 feet 5 inches

Hobbies: Sword-Fighting, Track, Gymnastics, Dance, Debate, Hanging Out with Friends, Baseball, Basketball

Princess Reyna is known for her cleverness and fierce like personality. But all of her friends describe her as a girl who loves to have fun, she just plays fairly. Reyna is normally found with the other princesses, her sisters, who are as close as best friends.

He looked up at us. "Well, that's what it says. She seems... cool." We could tell that Leo didn't really know what to make of it. "Jason's turn," I announced. Said brother glared at me, but took out the papers. He read-

Name: Piper Chase, 16

Parents: Frederick and Athena Chase

Looks Like: Choppy Brown Hair, Kaleidoscope Eyes, 5 feet 5 inches

Hobbies: Dance, Gymnastics, Singing, Horse Back Riding, Hanging Out With Friends, Soccer

Princess Piper is known widely for her extreme beauty. But, she does not like people judging others by the way they look. She has a fun, spunky personality and love to hang out with the other princesses, her best friends/sisters.

Jason looked up, wide-eyed. "Wow. Just... Wow." We laughed at his face and Beckendorf volunteered to go next. He read off his paper-

Name: Silena Chase, 18

Parents: Frederick and Athena Chase

Looks Like: Long Black hair, Dark Blue eyes, 5 feet 6 inches

Hobbies: Shopping, Dance, Gymnastics, Singing, Painting, Cross-Country, Gardening, Hanging Out with Friends

Princess Silena is the type of girl you don't see every day. She's described as pretty by everyone who meets her, but she lives to get her hands dirty, especially while gardening. She likes to have fun with her friends, and is always finding something good out of anything.

Beckendorf looked up, impressed. "She seems really cool. Can't wait to meet her."

Next Chris volunteered to go next. He read-

Name: Clarisse Chase, 17

Parents: Frederick and Athena Chase

Looks Like: Stringy Brown hair, Brown eyes with flecks of red, sort of buff like, 5 feet 7 inches

Hobbies: Sword-Fighting, Wrestling, Javelin Throwing, Hanging Out with Friends, Track, Cross Country, Strategy, Football, Baseball

Princess Clarisse is not you typical princess. She's the kind of girl who can beat any guy in almost anything. She is very defensive, so it's really not wise to pick a fight with her. Her friends say she's that way because of a difficult past, but she really is fun to hang around, once you gain her trust.

Chris looked up, and almost groaned. "Why do I get the one that can beat me up?" He whined. We laughed at him. Travis volunteered to go next. He read-

Name: Katie Chase, 18

Parents: Frederick and Athena Chase

Looks Like: Light Brown hair, Bright blue eyes, 5 feet 4 inches

Hobbies: Gardening, Dancing, Singing, Gymanstics, Hanging Out with Friends, Track, Baking

Princess Katie is a girl who loves to be outside and appreciates nature greatly. She loves to hang out with the other princesses and sticks up for what she believes in. Her friends describe her as easy going, just don't get her extremely mad.

Travis looked up at Grover. "Do you think they mixed our papers up?" Grover shrugged and took his paper out. "Looks Like we'll find out. He read-

Name: Juniper Chase, 18

Parents: Frederick and Athena Chase

Looks Like: Caramel Brown Hair, Bright Green eyes, 5 feet 4 inches

Hobbies: Gardening, Recycling, Picking up Trash, Track, Cross Country, Baking, Gymnastics, Singing, Dance, Playing the Clarinet, Reading, Hanging Out with Friends

Princess Juniper is known as the sweetest girl in the group. She is often seen at nature protests and loves to plant trees. She loves to be around happy people, since she is such a happy person herself.

Grover looked up with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Well, Travis, I don't think they got messed up."

Me and Nico were having a silent argument. Neither of us wanted to go next. Eventually I won, so Nico took out his paper and read-

Name: Thalia Chase,17

Parents: Frederick and Athena Chase

Looks Like: Choppy Black hair that normally has colorful highlights in it, electric blue eyes, 5 feet 6 inches

Hobbies: Archery, Sword-Fighting, Gymnastics, Basketball, Softball, Wrestling, Javelin Throwing, Hanging Out with Friends, Track, Strategy

Princess Thalia is the sarcastic girl of the group. She is very witty and likes thinking on her feet. She has a punk like personality, which reflects her look. Just don't get on the wrong side of her. There's only one person who can beat her in anything. Princess Annabeth.

Nico looked up in amazement. "She actually doesn't seem too bad. Your turn Perce."

I signed and took my paper out and read-

Name: Annabeth Chase

Parents: Frederick and Athena Chase

Looks Like: Curly Blonde hair, Sparkling Grey eyes, 5 feet 8 inches

Hobbies: Sword/Knife Fighting, Track, Cross Country, Strategy, Football, Baseball, Volleyball, Basketball, Horse Riding, Gymnastics, Singing, Painting, Writing, Reading, Hanging Out with Friends, Studying Architecture

Princess Annabeth is the most peculiar out of the whole group. She's unnaturally smart, an can beat anyone who has ever gone against her in hand to hand combat. She is very stubborn and prideful, but normally for the better. She sticks up for what's right and hates the saying DUMB BLONDES.

I looked up, my mouth wide open. "Am I marrying a stuck up school girl who doesn't know how to have fun, or is it just me?" They all stared at me. " Dude, she sounds like she would be cool to hang out with!" Jason said.

Suddenly,mom walked into the room. "I suppose you guys are done reading about the girls? Because you should probably go pack, we're leaving tomorrow for their place." We looked at each other and groaned inwardly, but waited till we were up in our rooms before groaning out loud


	2. Chapter 2

**Brook here for CHAPTER TWO OF ARRANGED MARRIAGE! Thank you, thank you. Okay, just JOKING. And by the way, I forgot to do the disclaimer do last chapter. I obviously don't own PJO or HOO. just look at my writing. That should tell you. **

**On with Chapter Two!**

**Annabeth's POV**

For a girl who had just been told that I was getting married to a total stranger, I was pretty cheery. Maybe it was because I was watching Reyna chase Thalia around the castle because Thalia stole her lucky charm. I sighed and decided to intervene before anyone got hurt. "HEY! Knock it off and give her back the charm already!" That got their attention. Reyna ran right into Thalia when Thalia abruptly stopped. They both fell to the floor but got up laughing.

Suddenly mom walked in with a bunch of envelopes. "Girls! These envelopes have information about your fiancees. You don't have to read them, but you can if you want too. Yes or no?" We all looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We wan it to be a surprise. But can we know who we're getting married to?"

She smiled knowingly at us before answering, "Annabeth is marrying Prince Percy, Thalia is marrying Prince Nico, Piper is marrying Prince Jason, Katie is marrying Prince Travis, Juniper is marrying Prince Grover, Clarisse is marrying Prince Chris, Reyna is marrying Prince Leo, and Silena is marrying Prince Charles, who goes by Beckendorf. That's all and get a good night's sleep. They're coming tomorrow."

**TIME** **LAPSE**

"Are you nervous about getting married, Thals?" I asked her as we climbed into bed that night, me on the top bunk, her on the top. She looked at me I was crazy. "Are you a lunatic? Of course I am. I'm marrying a complete stranger." I sighed and leaned back on my pillow. I knew that everyone was nervous, I just wanted to know their reasoning behind the nervousness. I rolled over and closed my eyes, hoping that tomorrow wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**The Next Day**

The next day, I woke up before my alarm clock. How does that keep happening? I wake up earlier than the clock every day so I set it a bit earlier every day and then the next day I wake up even earlier! And right now, it's 5:30 am. I sighed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I washed my face and put clean clothes on. I put on my favorite jean shorts that I had drawn on so many times, they looked just as graffitied as the alleys in Athens. I also put on my favorite T-shirt that me and Thalia had made, with a ton of funny sayings on it. My personal favorite was the one that said, "The sound of children laughing makes me happy, except when I'm home alone and the power goes out." That one just makes me laugh really hard.

After I got dressed I went to the basketball court out back. I grabbed m favorite ball an started shooting hoops. Three pointer. Swish. Half court. Nothing but net.

After a while I got tired of basketball, so I went inside and found that my mom was awake. It was 7:30 already! I had been out there for two hours! Mom wasn't the happiest with me, but she just shook her head and told me to go wake up the others.

That was a tedious task. I guess it was mom's way of punishing me. You had to step back right after you said something to Thalia, because She punches the air where your face had been. And you had to literally drag Clarisse out of her bed.

When I was done with that my mom came and told me that the Princes were arriving in two hours, and that was when she wanted all of us in the throne room. I repeated the message to the others, and we decided to play a sort of hide and seek game, but it was to work on skills that would help if someone ever tried to kidnap us. Oh, screw that. We just wanted to play hide and seek. But then we switched it to hide and seek tag when we wanted to get some running in it too.

For the first round, Katie and Juniper were counting. Thalia hid in the middle of a bush, Clarisse climbed a tree, Piper hid behind a flag, Reyna ran towards the stables and Silena went to the gardens. That left me. Katie and Juniper were counting on the throne room, so I crept into the throne room silently and hid behind my mom's throne. The thing was huge, so unless they came all the way around, they wouldn't find me. And if they did come all the way around, I'd hear them and run.

**An Hour And A Half Later**

They still hadn't found me or Reyna. Thalia was helping them now. I heard Katie come into the throne room, but she left right after looking in all the corners. I heard Thalia scream something, so I figured that Reyna had been found.

**Twenty-five Minutes After That**

They were all looking for me now. I looked on my watch and saw that the guests were about to arrive. Part of what else gave it away was that Mom and Dad walked in, sat down on their thrones, and started a conversation. I sat there, staring into space, when I heard two things; people were approaching the main door( probably the guests) and Thalia walked in through the servant's door. And the servant's door had a clear view of me. She saw me just as the guests walked in the door. I got up and ran out the door into the gardens, with Thalia hot on my tail. I ran in and out, in and out, in and out of the way of statues and fountains. I could see Clarisse up ahead, looking up in the trees, and I prayed that Thalia hadn't seen her too. No such luck.

**Back in The Throne Room**

"I'm sorry about my daughter's," Athena apologized. "They've been playing this game for two hours, and they _just _found Annabeth." Poseidon chuckled. "What are they playing, hide and seek?" Athena and Frederick looked at each other. "Precisely," They said simultaneously. Poseidon looked bewildered. "Of course, that's what we call it," Athena continued. "It's the same concept, sort of, just a different name." Sally smiled. Then she turned to her kids. "Lady Athena, would you mind if the boys went to go find the girls? Just to introduce themselves and get to know each other. I highly doubt they want to hear us talk." Athena smiled. "Of course not! Go right ahead boys, through the door. They might be in the garden, they might not. And please, just call me Athena."

**Back In The Gardens**

"Hey Clarisse!" Said girl turned around and saw Annabeth. "Operation Gossip!" Yelled Thalia. Styx, Annabeth cursed. Instead of going after her, Clarisse went to go get the others. I just have to make it to the special garden, Annabeth thought. The special garden was a garden that the girls took themselves. It was just up ahead when suddenly Juniper was with Thalia, passing her and gaining on Annabeth. Normally, Annenberg could have beaten her easily. But she was winded from running so far already and Juniper was full of she wasn't going to give up that easily. She gave one extra burst of speed, and ran right into the garden. But also, right into one of the princes.

**Hey guys! Two chapters so far in one day! Holy cow! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story!**

**- Brook, Jessin, but mainly AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO AGAIN! Hey, a shout out to everybody who reviewed favorited, or followed my story. THANKS! And a shout out to WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN! I absolutely love your username! Oh, an I just realized that I didn't put put Annabeth's age in chapter one, so just to clarify, she's 18.**

**Disclaimer: I thankfully, do not own PJO OR HOO. I simply wouldn't be able to put up with everything.**

**Here's chapter three!**

**Percy's POV**

We had just walked through the door to the gardens when we saw the same girl, Annabeth, being chased by one of her sisters. "Should we follow them?" Beckendorf asked. Nobody had anything better, so we started walking the way they had been going.

Suddenly, a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes popped up right in front of Travis, scaring the crap our of him. She smile smiled brightly at us. "Hi!" She said. "You must be the guys. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go catch Annabeth!" She said all of this very fast, then ran off with speed that could rival Travis's. And Travis is a complete speed demon. I looked at the others, who shrugged, so we ran after her.

She led us to this garden that looked different somehow. She looked around and saw four other girls, waiting to ambush Annabeth. She headed over to them and said something before coming back over to us. "Okay, so we're going to try Operation Something Or Other, and try to get Annabeth before she steps foot in this garden. We can't teach you it that quickly, so you'll have to stay out of the way. Okay?" We all nodded, not sure what else to do. The girls all for into position, when suddenly, a girl running faster than I've ever seen anybody run, came sprinting into the garden where she accidentally took a turn to look behind her and ran right into me, sending both of us to the ground.

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as I ran into the garden, I turned around to see where everybody else was. Big mistake on my part. I ran right into someone, one of the princes. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I gasped, jumping to my feet so that I could help whoever it was up.

He got up and smiled at me. "Sorry for being at the wrong place at the wrong time." I shook my head. "Its not your fault. I wasn't looking." He scoffed. "At the speed you were going, I'm surprised that you could see anything." I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "Whatever. Hey Katie? Did you guys try to do Operation Something Or Other?" Another girl with dark brown hair and black eyes popped up. "We tried, but you're to frickin fast do it to be any good." I blushed. Thankfully, mom called us in, saving me from answering to that. "Hey guys! Time to come in! We want you to meet each other properly." I groaned. I hated doing things _properly._ Guess I have no choice, though.

**Nico's POV**

I watched as Percy and that chick Annabeth almost got into a fight over whose fault it was that they both fell to the ground. Then she turned and asked another girl if they had used some sort of operation. The girl said something about Annabeth's speed, which made her blush. And then Athena called us in to have a proper meeting.

So we were all sitting sitting around a table in a chamber off of the throne room. The parents were talking like they had been friends forever while we were just sitting in an uncomfortable silence. The adults finally seemed to notice and Athena and Mom said exasperatedly, "Are you guys just going to sit there or get to know the people you're going to live the rest of your life with?" That definitely got everyone's attention. We all blushed so hard we literally could have been mistaken as tomatoes. Even me, the guy who was known to be very, very pale.

Dad and Frederick both laughed and smiled. Then Frederick's face turned stern. "But boys, I will come after you if you hurt any of my little girls. Okay?" Dad laughed. "From what you've told me, I should be worried about my boys, not you being worried about your girls," They both chuckled while Mom and Athena rolled their eyes. Mom turned to us. "Do you guys even know each other's names?" We all shook our heads and she sighed. "I guess we have to do everything ourselves," She said to Athena. They smiled at each other. "Now, boys tell the girls your names," Mom said as if she was talking to a two year old. "Mom," I whined. One of the girls, the one with black hair, walked up to me and stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mom." She tried not to smile, but failed.

Now the others were laughing at us. I glared at them, but wasn't really into it. Who cares. I'll get them back later. I turned back to the girl, who looked about my age. "My name's Nico, nice to meet you." She looked at me skeptically before saying," Nice to meet you Nico, I'm Thalia. Tell me, do speak in a whiny voice all the time, or was it just that once?"

That mad the others laugh harder. I glared at her and answered, "Are you always this curious?" She just smiled at me. "Depends," She said. "Depends on what?" "What the topic is," She finished.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to the others. "Your turn," I said to them. "Girls first," Grover said immediately. Annabeth turned to him. "Why, are you scared of a few girls?" Grover mumbled something before saying, "Fine, I'm Grover."

"Travis."

"Chris."

"Beckendorf."

"Jason."

"Leo."

"Percy."

"Juniper."

"Katie."

"Clarisse."

"Silena."

"Piper."

"Reyna."

"You guys already know me, but I'm Annabeth."

We settled back into silence. Mom and Athena were watching us, they seemed interested. But my attention wasn't on them. I was looking at Thalia, my bride to be. Still wasn't used to saying that. But she seemed like my kind of girl. She was wearing a pair of black jean shorts and 30 Seconds to Mars band shirt. And she had navy blue Converse on her feet.

Athena spoke up. "Girls, do you want to show the boys their rooms?" The girls nodded and got up. We followed them out to the gardens. We happened to be out there a lot today. We followed them back into another corridor had a lot of rooms leading off of it. "Your rooms are right here," Juniper said. "Our rooms are right down there," She gestured.

"You can go unpack yourselves, or you can have someone else do it. Doesn't really matter. We'll be in the gardens if you need anything," Piper said. And with that they went back outside.

**Reyna's POV**

As we walked back outside, we could feel the boys looking at us. We went to our garden and sat down. Me, Clarisse, Thalia, Piper, Katie and Silena sat on the benches. Juniper sat on the ground, and Annabeth chose to climb a tree. Not gonna question her. Learned that a long time ago. Let her be her unique self. Okay, Reyna, stop talking to yourself.

"So what do you think of the guys?" Clarisse asked. I shrugged. They seemed okay, but Leo almost seemed really, really hyper. But it's too early to judge him. "They seem nice enough," Katie said. "And they knew I meant business when we tried to do Operation Something Or Other. Even though it failed and Annabeth ran right into Percy. And THEN Annabeth and Percy got into an argument about whose fault it was that they both fell over. So I would say that he's loyal and willing to take the blame for someone he'd be willing to protect. But that's just my opinion/guess." We stared at her. How the heck did she get that from one incident? We barely knew them! Piper shook her head. "Jeez Katie. How do you do that?" Katie shrugged. We settled into silence. "So... does anybody like the person who they're marrying? Or is it too early to judge?" Annabeth asked from the tree. "Too early to judge," We all chorused.

**Jason's POV**

We each walked into our rooms, which were cool but simple at the same time. Other read a bed, dresser, desk, television, computer, bench, chest, and a bookshelf. I unpacked and walked back out to find Leo and Chris about to knock on my door. "Oh, hey Jason. We were about to get everybody and walk to the gardens. Wanna come?" I looked at him weird. "What else am I gonna do? And everybody would be out there, so why would I want to be the only one left in here?" He shrugged. "Had to ask. Didn't know whether or not you'd want to come."

So we grabbed the others and headed out to the gardens where we heard all of them say, "...judge." I looked at the others before walking into the garden. "Hi!" Juniper said. "Hi," I answered. "Wasn't there another girl? Annabeth?" Suddenly, Annabeth dropped out of a tree, scaring the crap out of me. "You called?" She said cheekily. "Annabeth, don't scare them like that," Silena scolded her. She turned toward Silena. "I think they can live with it if I scare them a little bit. Unless," She said, turning back to us, "They're just little babies who are used to being pampered and waited on. But they don't seem like that, so I think they can live with it. Right?" She smirked at us. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think we're the babies," Travis said with and evil smile. Annabeth glared at him. I looked at her and almost recoiled. She had a freaking downright scary glare. Travis backed down as she said, "You did not just call me a baby, did you? Or were you stupid enough to call me a baby?"

While Travis stammered an apology, I heard Clarisse whisper to Thalia,"That'll teach them to mess with Annie." Annabeth whipped around to glare at her. "Do NOT call me Annie,"She said in a deadly flat tone. She turned back to us. "So Travis, do y out KNOW not to call me a baby anymore?" He nodded. "Good," She said before turning away and climbing the tree again, faster than anyone I've ever seen.

**Thanks again and there's chapter three! Thanks! Next chapter will be up hopefully soon! Review please!**

**-Brook, AJ, but mainly Jessin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya People! Here's chapter four, and before that, thanks to all of the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! And yeah, I've noticed all of the grammar mistakes, but you see, I've been writing this story on my kindle and the auto correct always screws it up. So again, sorry. And I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had summer camp and then I got sick from something from camp and then right after I got better, I went to visit my cousins. Very busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. And even that, the plot owns itself. Don't own anything. Just a messenger.**

**Travis's POV**

We watched as Annabeth climbed the tree again. She had just scared the crap out of me with her icy glare. At least she gave me a head up to not piss her off or call her Annie. Otherwise, as fast as I may be, I honestly think she was about ten times faster.

"Travis?" Someone asked, and I was jolted back into the conversation. "Sorry, what?" I asked, trying to hide the blush. "We wanted to know what your favorite color was," Clarisse said very slowly, as if I had a hard time hearing. I rolled my eyes. "Green," I said nonchalantly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Silena look at Katie with a knowing smile, who glared back. What was that about? Oh well.

**Silena's POV**

It couldn't be a coincidence. Or maybe it was. But I thought it was so CUTE how Travis and Katie had the same favorite colors. Yeah, yeah, it's a small detail, but at least it was one thing that they had in common. I wasn't even sure if Beckendorf and I had anything in common. I hoped there was at least one thing. I mean, we were getting married to each other in about a month.

The rest of the group kept the conversation going. But the topics were very... interesting. Chris and Nico had gotten into an argument with Thalia about which sport was the best to play and which sport was the best to watch. Percy and Katie were talking about water plants, Juniper and Clarisse were in a heated argument about whether or not wrestling was barbaric, and Leo and Grover were watching. Jason, Reyna, Piper, and Travis were questioning Annabeth about why she wanted to sit in a tree, and Beckendorf was just sort of sitting there quietly, watching all of them, kind of like me. I smiled.

**Juniper's POV**

I was trying to get Clarisse to see that the sport of wrestling was barbaric, when suddenly Annabeth dropped out of her tree, tagged Jason on the shoulder, and screamed,"You're It!", before running off through the gardens.

The others got the message pretty quickly. They all darted away from Jason to all the corners of each and every garden. Jason was shocked for a second before running after whoever was closest, which was Piper. What a coincidence! She was running toward the middle garden with the large fountain. Suddenly, Jason appeared right in front of her somehow and tagged her. She looked surprised, but shot forward in th opposite direction, towards Clarisse.

The game was pretty fun. The only person who didn't get tagged was Annabeth, and that wasn't much of a surprise. By the end of the game, we were all winded, except for her. "How...can...you not...be...tired?" Grover panted unbelievingly. She shrugged and smirked at us. "Maybe you should try running a lot. It kind of helps." We all mock glared at her before mom and Sally called us in for the night. Right before we walked in, Annabeth whispered to all of us,"Ghost in the Graveyard, tonight at eleven, middle garden, last one there is it." We all nodded to show we understood.

**TIME LAPSE**

I was the first one to show up after Annabeth, of course. We both sat down on the benches and waited for the others to show up. Silena and Clarisse came a few minutes later with Jason, Percy, Beckendorf and Travis behind them. Then Piper, Reyna, Katie, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Leo showed up so we could start the game.

Annabeth quickly went over the rules and we all nominated Katie to be It. She started counting and we all hid. Travis climbed a tree, Grover and Percy went to the fountain, Beckendorf and Jason went to the forges nearby, Clarisse hid behind a large bush, Leo and Piper walked off towards the Rose Garden, Chris went and just laid down in a dark spot, and I have no idea where Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, or Nico hid. I ran towards Katie and crept silently into the bushes behind her.

**Jason's POV**

After about a minute and a half, Katie screamed, "Ready or not, here I come!" I crouched behind the bench I was hiding behind and waited in silence. I could barely hear Katie walking quietly among the gardens, searching for anyone and everyone. I peeked really quickly around the bench an saw her looking closely around where Chris was hiding. Suddenly, something bristled in the tree behind her and she suspiciously walked up to the tree and looked up. "What's up Travis?" She asked casually. I bit the side of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. I looked around and saw Beckendorf doing the same. I heard a slight cough in front of me and I whipped my head around to see Katie standing right in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"Found you both. Jeez, haven't any of you boys ever played Ghost in the Graveyard?" Then she headed off to look for the others. I winced as I got up and joined Travis and Beckendorf in the act of following Katie around.

In the next five minutes she managed to find Percy, Grover, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Chris, Reyna, Thalia, Juniper, and Silena. Now we were just missing Annabeth and Nico.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched silently from my perch on the gazebo roof as the others got found. From what I could gather, it was only me and Nico left. I had seen Nico climb into the middle of a fountain and strike a pose ages ago, whereas he had also seen me climb the gazebo roof.

It was interesting to watch as they all worked together trying to find the two of us. Earlier today it had seemed a little uncomfortable, but now they were all acting as if they had known each other for years.

That was so admirable. I had a feeling in my gut that I wouldn't be able to experience that feeling, however. I was used to being the odd one out, the one that people rejected. Most of my family thought of me as the strongest one, the leader, the one that could do anything. But in all honesty, I was your everyday teenage girl that was terrified of life, that didn't know what to expect at times, the girl who had been a loner half of her life.

A strangled shout shook me from my reverie. I looked around and saw that Nico had just scared the living daylights out of Thalia and now Thalia was glaring at him to the point of wincing. The others continued their search until they stopped under the gazebo and Katie shouted out, "Okay, Annabeth! You win! Will you come out now?" I smirked and dropped silently in front of everybody, making them all jump and half of them to scream. I smirked and said, "So I guess you couldn't find me?" Katie rolled her eyes. "Gee, was it that obvious?" I just smiled at her as Clarisse said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed because that took an extremely long time. Night."

We all said goodnight to each other before walking to our rooms and getting ready for bed. As I crawled into bed, I grabbed my IPod and headphones with my book and turned to my page while listening to music


	5. Sword Fighting

**I really hate myself for not writing this but I was considering putting my story up for adoption or temporary hiatus until I could finish some of the goals I have for myself. Again, I'm sorry and I'll try my hardest to update more frequently. **

**Okay, I know that I forgot Frank and Hazel in the earlier chapters, but please just try and pretend that they had been there the whole time.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Leo's POV**

After last night, I felt really weird. Like, there was someone in my head saying, "I know something you don't!" But you'd think that I would know what they know right? Because ain't that voice me? Ever had that feeling? I didn't think so.

I shrugged off the feeling as I went across the hallway to Jason's room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later, he opened, wide awake. "Wazzup Leo?" He asked. "Want to come down to breakfast? Frank, Travis, Nico, Percy, and Beckendorf are already down there. Chris and Grover will be coming later." He nodded and followed me down to the dining hall.

When we walked in, I noticed that we were missing a few people. Both kings were missing, and so were Clarisse, Piper, and Reyna. Along with the obvious, Chris and Grover. We walked over to the table and sat down. "Morning," a sleepy Thalia yawned. I don't think she's a morning person. "Good morning boys," Mom said. "Morning," We replied. Jason and I sat down next to Percy, across from Silena. "Where's dad?" Jason asked, while I made my plate. "He and Poseidon are both still sleeping. They should be down soon, hopefully. Should Chris and Grover be down soon?" I thought for a second before answering for Jason. 'I think so."

Katie rolled her eyes at my answer before asking, "Hey mom, do we have anything special to do today?"

Athena sighed in resignation before answering, "Since you won't stop pestering me about it, fine. You can invite Luke, Zoe, Ethan, and Bianca over. Just remember, don't leave the boys hanging. Introduce them and let involve them in your activities."

The girls all nodded eagerly, huge grins on their faces.

Reyna and Grover walked in and sat down. "Morning," they both said. "Morning," echoed back across the room. They noticed the girls' smiles. "What are you so happy about?" Reyna asked.

"She said yes!" Annabeth replied.

Reyna started smiling too.

**(Really awesome line break made of pictures of Annabeth and Percy)**

After breakfast we all walked into town, which wasn't very far from their castle. We had a few... odd conversations on the way there, though.

Annabeth was talking about mechanics with Beckendorf, who looked surprised that a _girl_ knew so much about this stuff.

Travis and Katie were arguing about football teams.

Percy, Grover, and Juniper were talking about a summer camp that they used to all go to.

Chris, Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia were talking about droughts in Troy.

Frank and Hazel were talking quietly at the back of the group about a place called New Orleans.

Silena, Jason, and Piper were talking about squirrels.

And that left me and Reyna walking side by side in an awkward silence.

"So... how are you today?" I asked, feeling very out of place. I was better at conversing with machines than with people. She looked at me funny. "I'm fine. How are you today?" I looked back at her funny before cracking up. She scowled at me while everyone looked back at us. Then she started cracking up too.

Now they were _really_ looking at us funny. We just kept laughing until we had laughed it off. Then everybody went back to their conversations and we kept walking.

"I'm sorry," I said as I gasped for air. "The look on your face was just too funny to resist laughing."

She smiled before replying, "That's okay. You looked just as funny."

I hate quick remarks.

**Frank's POV**

Hazel was really pretty, really funny, really witty, and really fun to hang out with. I found most of that out last night while we were looking for Annabeth and Nico. Katie paired us up with our _fiancee's_ so that we could get to know each other. That was fine with me.

While we were walking to Athens today Hazel and I were talking about New Orleans. About halfway there, Leo and Reyna started cracking up. We stopped long enough for them to stop laughing, and then kept going and resumed our conversations as if nothing had happened.

The city of Athens was beautiful. It was large and clean, and most of the people were very nice.

Reyna, Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Piper led us eagerly to a house that had a large oak tree with a rope swing in the front yard. They ran up to the doorstep and rang the door bell.

When it opened, there was a girl with black hair (she almost looked like Nico) and a boy, who had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Annabeth screeched in delight and hugged them both. There was no mistaking the power of their friendship. It radiated off of them.

"Bianca!" Annabeth screeched, hugging the girl too.

When she let go of Bianca, she looked around. "Where's Zoe and Ethan?"

"They're in the back," Luke replied with a smile on his face. "What're you doing here?"

Reyna bit her lip before answering. "We wanted to know if you could make an exception today and come to the castle but include these guys."

Luke looked at us. "Who are they? I think I've seen them somewhere."

"These are the princes of Sicyon. They also happen to be theprinceswe'regettingmarriedto," the rest of Juniper's sentence was jumbled, but I think Luke heard it clearly.

"What? You're getting married? I'm older than you and I'm not even married!" Bianca elbowed him in the ribs. He blushed. "Well, um, I suppose engaged is close enough. Hehe," he looked a little uncomfortable.

The girls' jaws dropped. "What?" They screeched.

"Since when are you engaged? Why didn't you tell us?" Silena pouted.

Luke smiled a little bit. "Well, I only proposed last night."

Katie smiled. "Congrats Luke. Now, can you tell us who you're engaged to? We've been wanting to know for a super long time who you've been dating. Please?"

Luke sighed, "Fine." Then he tapped something into the wall. Morse code. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes came around the corner. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Luke grabbed her hand and showed it to us. She had a shiny engagement ring.

Several things happened at once. Annabeth was screaming, "I knew it!" Katie, Piper, Juniper, and Silena rushed forward and hugged the girl (who was introduced as Zoe), Thalia hugged Luke, and Clarisse sat there smiling.

About half an hour later we were on our way back to the castle. Most of the others resumed their conversations, and Luke, Bianca, Zoe, and another guy named Ethan started their own conversation.

Hazel and I were just walking along, sort of near the back of the group, not saying anything. We kept glancing at each other and every time we caught each other's gaze, we would blush and turn away. She was really pretty and I really liked her. She got along well with everybody. I liked that about her.

"So..." I said. "What kind of sports do you play?"

"I like Horse-back riding, soccer, and volleyball," She answered quietly.

I just sort of nodded, and we settled back into silence, but it wasn't as awkward this time.

**Thalia's POV**

As we walked into the arena back at home, the boys didn't really know what to do. Us girls weren't very sure about arming them with large, sharp, shiny, and deadly swords, but they each assured us that they were very skilled with weapons. Some of them even had their own weapons, which they ran up to their rooms to get.

So now we were all armed and Luke was about to unleash us against each other when Mom walked in with the other Queen and Kings. They looked at Luke for permission before sitting down in the bleachers that were next to the gymnastics equipment.

Then Luke let us go. We all charged at a single person, and somehow, we ended up with our fiancées. Travis overtook Katie and Frank defeated Hazel very quickly. Neither of those girls were the best at Sword-fighting.

It took Clarisse a few minutes to defeat Chris, but it was still pretty easy. Juniper and Grover were well matched, as they both sucked. That pair only ended because Juniper tripped but somehow knocked the sword out of Grover's hand.

Jason and Piper were trash talking each other, but I thought of it as flirting. Her eventually overtook her, but that was because she was still recovering from the cut I gave her on her right hand from fighting lessons last week.

Silena was pulverized by Beckendorf. Not even Silena looked surprised at that.

Reyna and Leo were having some difficulties because Leo kept flirting with her, and that just made her more frustrated. That fight finally ended when Leo took a breath and Reyna knocked the sword out of his hands with extreme force out of frustration.

So then it was just Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and I. I was determined to beat Nico, but he seemed to have other plans. He backed himself into a corner and suddenly he moved so fats that it looked like he wasn't even there to begin with. That's how I lost.

We joined the others on the bleachers to watch Annabeth and Percy. They were somehow having a conversation while slashing, dodging, and swiping. We could hear it all the way over to the bleachers.

"So, Seaweed Brain, how would you like to be beaten by a girl?"

He looked at her funny. "Where the heck did Seaweed Brain come from?"

She smiled. "It means that you have a bunch of seaweed for a brain, hence, you're not very smart."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Wise Girl."

Annnabeth snorted. "That's the best you can come up with?" She asked him as she did a flip.

"Yep," he replied as they both tried the same maneuver at the exact same time.

Percy's sword and Annabeth's dagger clattered to the ground.

**That's all I've got for now. I'll update as soon as I can people, okay? thank you for sticking by me!**

**-AJ**


End file.
